


i'm the dead girl in the pool.

by teagresmal_vopcheas



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Czech Republic - Freeform, Dead People, Exs, Megan Reed deserved better, Other, Post-Canon, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagresmal_vopcheas/pseuds/teagresmal_vopcheas
Summary: this is the morning aftermy mind is such a disasterbut there's someone outsidethat caught my eye.— слушай, мегс, я...— я понимаю, что у тебя выходной и другие планы, но... у меня тут пицца есть, например. мясная. как ты любишь.— я хотел сказать, что я приеду. максимум через два часа. сбрось мне координаты, ладно?
Relationships: Megan Reed & Adam Jensen
Kudos: 1





	i'm the dead girl in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> в этой работе вас ждёт:  
> \- меган "мне уже за сорок и я могу за себя постоять" рид.  
> \- много. очень много лапслока. это не стиль, просто мне лень.  
> \- всратые кроссоверные отсылки, спасибо за то что у меня есть человек, для которого я могу их делать.  
> \- чехия. просто потому что я люблю чехию. хорошая страна.  
> \- намёк на продолжение, но хрен знает, будет ли оно. мне лень, но сюжетка есть.  
> \- меган рид, к которой вы не привыкли, потому что меган рид заслуживает всех прав и быть любимой в фандоме.  
> \- отсылки на песню лучшей лесбийской иконы (dead girl in the pool - girl in red)  
> \- а ещё вам может не понравиться. и это нормально. мне тоже иногда не нравится, но я почему-то это выкладываю.

адам не особо любил вставать по утрам. иногда ему давали выходные — тогда он особенно не любил вставать рано. особенно от трели телефона в ебаных шесть утра. это кому там так не спится? ранние пташки, блять.  
система умного дома сама принимает звонок и ставит громкую связь. дженсен тяжело и смиренно вздыхает в надежде на то, что это просто очередной банк предлагает кредитные услуги. или это звонят из клиники, чтобы напомнить о диагностике. но нет. комнату заполняет голос, который адам давно уже не слышал — даже слишком. хотя нет, слышал недавно, но не к нему обращённый: тогда речь меган снова передавали по телевизору с комментариями элизы кассан. хотя если она обращалась к аугментированным — может быть, всё же она обращалась именно к нему? хрен разберёшь.  
— адам, слушай, прости за беспокойство в такую рань. это меган, если мой номер у тебя не опознался. — да уж, забудешь её голос — мягкий, но постоянно взволнованный. сейчас, когда она пытается изобразить полное спокойствие, это особенно заметно. — я в праге, точнее, в окрестностях, и у меня тут... небольшая проблема. не найдёшь времени подъехать?  
— какого рода проблема вынудила светило нынешней науки звонить простому копу и просить подъехать? — он пытается съязвить; получается хреново. словно он действительно беспокоится. ну и ладно, что им врать-то между собой. они давно сами всё знают.  
— тебе не понравится. — нервный смешок. — дело в том, что у меня тут... труп. не моих рук дело. и вообще, это просто хорошая подделка, просто портретный дроид. недействительный. но проблема в том, что... — меган нервно заминается и кашляет в трубку. адам медленно садится на кровати и так и представляет, как она ковыряет носком мягкой тапочки пол и цепляется тонкими пальцами в любую доступную опору.  
— в том, что?  
— это портретный андроид с моим лицом. я вчера вернулась поздно, у меня тут небольшой домик арендован, а сейчас проснулась, и я плаваю в бассейне возле дома. с великолепным украшением из орхидей. — выдох. — слушай, приезжай, пожалуйста. с этой штукой я разберусь сама, просто... тяжело находиться наедине с самой собой. ещё и мёртвой.  
дженсена хватает только на то, чтобы тихо вздохнуть насчёт "небольшого домика с бассейном".  
— слушай, мегс, я...  
— я понимаю, что у тебя выходной и другие планы, но... у меня тут пицца есть, например. мясная. как ты любишь. — она звучит почти умоляюще. слышали бы её инвесторы, привыкшие к всегда-холодной-глыбе меган рид.  
— я хотел сказать, что я приеду. максимум через два часа. сбрось мне координаты, ладно?  
— спасибо, адам. — он так и видит, как она натянуто улыбается и отворачивается от окна — обязательно панорамного, с видом на дворик, где в бассейне плавает она сама. наверное, если тем, кто это сделал, хватило денег на портретного андроида, то они наверняка повторили каждую её веснушку. а дженсен как никто знает, что это такое — смотреть и не верить, что это действительно ты.

меган встречает его в обычном для них обоих костюме из брюк и блузы. привычка захватывать волосы в неловкий пучок исчезла, ему на смену пришла аккуратная косичка, так напоминающая лисий хвост. меган рид — та ещё лисица, способная обмануть всех, кроме себя и адама. и то — только потому что они слишком хорошо друг друга знают. домик оказывается действительно маленьким, никаких миланских вилл. прага — город скромный, пригород ему импонирует. но бассейн на заднем дворе и правда есть — и андроид в нём максимально напоминает меган. она держится позади, опасливо немного, словно не провела рядом с этой штуковиной несколько часов.  
— и как ты определила, что это подделка? — адам поднимает брови. она не выглядит смелой настолько, чтобы касаться этой штуки.  
— полное отсутствие деформации. он... она... оно несколько часов провело в воде и даже не вздулось. и ты считаешь, что кто-то стал бы создавать моего близнеца, только чтобы утопить в бассейне?  
судя по тому, какой важной шишкой ты стала, мегс, кто-то бы вполне мог.  
— пойдём лучше поедим. бьюсь об заклад, что ты не позавтракал толком.  
верно. он не завтракал. меган греет им обоим пиццу, но сама  
еле съедает один кусок, улыбаясь кисло. да уж, думает адам, доедая второй, нервы — отвратительный бич учёных.  
— орхидеи связаны с твоим проектом? — спрашивает он, сковыривая со дна коробки кусочек сыра.  
— да. я возродила проект, забрала свои наработки...  
— и пейдж не был в восторге. верно?  
— ну, он просто взял с меня обещание не разглашать информацию о том, как может быть использованы наработки, и... и всё. больше ничего. я не думаю, что это он. не мог же он просто сидеть на дне несколько лет, а потом вдруг вылезти и подкинуть мой труп.  
— ты уверена, что человек, явно заинтересованный в нейропозине и прочей чухне в разы больше тебя, просто возьмёт или оставит тебя в покое? доктор рид, вы меня расстраиваете своей непредусмотрительностью.  
меган вяло дожёвывала свою корочку, периодически стряхивая с тонких пальцев муку. адам не раз замечал, какие у неё маленькие ладони — и сама меган сейчас ужасно маленькая без каблуков, которые носит на каждую рабочую встречу. просто чтобы казаться выше. маленькая меган рид, не осознающая большой угрозы. или осознающая, но игнорирующая. возможно, даже намеренно.  
— именно поэтому я не хочу привлекать полицию. поэтому я хочу привлечь тебя. я не хочу больше подобных подарков ранним утром, господи, я и так устала от этого всего. по старой дружбе, адам.  
— у меня есть работа, мегс. и я больше не планирую заниматься телохранительством. ты помнишь, чем это кончилось. я не бультерьер, которого ты можешь спустить на иллюминатов. но если что... я пока что останусь, ладно? выглядишь неважно. а вечером уеду.  
меган кивает и прячет лицо в ладонях. адам видит, как ей тяжело, пытается сделать чуть лучше своим присутствием. они смотрят вместе какой-то дурацкий фильм, но её выдают нервные жесты и дрожь при малейшем шорохе. надо же, как быстро они сумели превратить вас в испуганную канарейку, доктор рид.

меган звонит ему через неделю. судя по всему — лондонский таксофон.  
— кубрик уже совсем вырос. роняет горшки с цветами.  
адам отвечает, недолго думая. их последний разговор перед атакой на шариф индастриз. последний разговор меган рид, сотрудницы шариф индастриз, и адама дженсена, не аугментированного начбеза.  
— он уже разбил ту самую вазу?  
— я спрятала её. и обнесла забором, как ты и просил.  
их последний разговор перед тем, как мир перевернулся для них обоих. и кажется, он сделает это снова.

**Author's Note:**

> ты добрался до конца! умница. возьми с полки пирожок и жди продолжения.  
> люблю всех, кто дошёл и не погиб смертью храбрых.


End file.
